


Until the Jump-Scare

by INMH



Series: International Fanworks Day 2018 [9]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: BOY tequila does not like clowns, Clowns, Gen, Humor, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2018, Strong Language, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-17 06:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13652955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: For IFW 2018. Sequel to ‘Clowns’. So Eggsy may have forgotten about a small part in Until Dawn, and Tequila’s a little pissed.





	Until the Jump-Scare

“Why do I let you talk me into these things?”  
  
“Mostly ‘cause you’ve got no other friends in London,” Eggsy supplies as he watches Tequila’s progress on the screen.  
  
“If I see one clown in this game, I will _punch_ you,” The Statesman warns, eyeing the screen nervously.  
  
“There shouldn’t be any clowns.”  
  
Tequila doesn’t like the tone he’s using.  
  
Still, this is a good game; the graphics were really good, the acting is excellent, and the whole butterfly-effect thing is pretty interesting, and as long as there aren’t any clowns he would probably be-  
  
“ _FUCK!_ ”  
  
Tequila all but throws the controller into the wall, and Eggsy winces at the impact. Onscreen, a dummy with a clown-mask wavers back and forth, and the character it had surprised is recovering from the shock.  
  
Tequila fixes Eggsy with a dark look.  
  
Eggsy shrugs. “…It’s not a clown, technically.”  
  
“ _God_ I hate you.”  
  
-End


End file.
